


我们本可以/Interlude: Could Have Been

by polarbonnie



Series: Bittersweet [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候Steve会梦见他的婚礼，有时候Tony会想象有Steve存在的童年，Stark一家的圣诞节会有什么改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 礼堂钟声

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude: Could Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839625) by [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/pseuds/ladyshadowdrake). 



有时候，Steve会梦见他的婚礼。

大多数时候他都站在圣坛的一端，就在Howard身边，他会穿着他军服正装，会努力克制自己不要趁着Howard不注意的时候把手流连在他的手边，最终滑进他的手心。Howard解决了这个问题，就像他解决的其他一切问题那样。当他们的新娘步入教堂时，Peggy的手搭在Phillips上校的的臂弯里，而Maria跟在她的父亲身后，Howard向他们走去，快速地捏了捏Steve的手。他们敢于这么做，因为所有人的目光都集中在姑娘们身上，而他们只是两个新郎，狂喜的，彼此祝贺着的。

Peggy在他们之间只有一臂之隔的地方停下来，向他微笑。Phillips上校假装严肃地瞪了Steve一眼。也许不是假装的严肃——尽管Phillips上校和Peggy早期的时候常常争吵，他们在战争结束的时候已经变得相当有默契。Phillips对她总是充满保护欲的，主要是因为她基本并不需要保护。

战争结束。多么美妙，陌生，令人头晕目眩的说法啊。

（有时候在梦中，Bucky就站在他一步之前，稍稍偏左一点。他靠近过来，勾住Steve的肩膀，祝贺性地捏了捏。有时候是Bucky的温暖的熟悉的手，但大多数时候Bucky的手都是冰凉的，带着金属的触感，让Steve短暂地想起这只是一个梦境，他不拥有这一切，不曾真正拥有过。）

Steve微笑着，踏上一步牵起Peggy的手。Phillips的眼睛收窄，一时间并没有放手，仿佛他不想把她交出去，但Peggy最后戳了戳他的侧腰，所以他让了步。人群中传来一阵吃吃的笑声，就像冰块撞击在玻璃杯上。

（有什么关于冰块的东西非常重要，但他想不起来，而Peggy身着单色的粉红长裙里，看起来可爱极了。在她身后，Maria穿着珍珠白的裙子，整个人似乎都发着光。）

Steve领着Peggy走上圣坛的台阶，但他的注意力都集中在Howard身上。他的耳朵仔细倾听着Howard 的脚踏在地毯上的声音，他跟Carbonell先生之间轻声的交谈。

_译注：Carbonell是Maria结婚前的姓氏。_

“你要好好照顾我的女儿，Stark，不然的话我可不会放过你，” Carbonell先生温和地说，他的声音稍稍透出点儿轻快的语调，显示出他只是在开玩笑，但Steve不觉得他只是在开玩笑。

Steve可以听见Howard声音中的笑意，“她跟会对她最好的人在一起。”

_译注：这里指Peggy，两对新人是形婚，Peggy和Maria是真心相爱的一对。_

当然，她不会跟Howard在一起，不是真的，但Howard也没有在说谎，因为Peggy热烈地爱着Maria，她会保证她幸福平安的。

“哦，爸爸！”Maria低声说道。“我爱你。你别欺负他了。”她亲吻了父亲的脸颊，蹦跳着扑进Howard的怀里。Steve听见他们登上阶梯。尽管他深恨他们婚姻的表里不一，他还是不能自己地为他能站在Howard身边，以及Maria和Peggy能得到一个美好的结局而感到高兴。

他们转身相对，交换誓言，多数时间Steve低头看着Peggy，为她身后Howard宽阔的肩膀和笔挺的脊背的存在感到安心。Steve把Peggy的简约的金色指环推上她的手指，掀开她的面纱，轻轻吻上她的唇。她抬起一只戴着手套的手抚摸他的脸颊，用鼻尖轻触他的。他们是乘着同一辆车来的，而没有人觉得两个姑娘坐在一边而Steve和Howard面对着她们坐在另外一边是件挺奇怪的事。车窗足够暗，Steve可以握住Howard的手，用拇指轻轻擦过Howard的婚戒。

而有时候，这个梦会更加离奇。

有时候Steve和Howard共同走过红毯，穿着黑色的晚礼服。Steve戴着蓝色的腰带，而Howard的是红色的，Steve甚至不介意Bucky笑他们看起来就像会走动的美国国旗，只要加上Bucky肩膀上的星星就正好是完整一套了——

（这让他有点奇怪，为什么Bucky的肩上会有一颗星星——）

——但Steve干脆地拒绝了Bucky领他们走过红毯的提议，所以Bucky和其他咆哮突击队的成员们一起等在圣坛的左边。Howard的生意伙伴和3个亲近的朋友等在右边。

“你准备好了吗？”在他们经过最靠近台阶的几排宾客的时候，Howard柔声问道。

Steve低头向Peggy和Maria微笑，她们坐在前排的座位上，她们挽着手，白金婚戒在灯光下闪着光。Steve转头看向Howard，他脸上的神情让他几乎膝盖发软——接近羞涩的，充满希望，快乐，和渴望的神情。Steve用手捧住Howard的脸，旁若无人地亲吻他。

人群中传来轻轻的笑声，仿佛冰块碎裂的声音。

（为什么这个这么重要？冰块？）

——而Bucky的一只手搭在他肩膀上。Bucky的手是温暖的，但坚硬而不容拒绝。泛着抛光过的银色光泽。

“你们俩把剧本都提前了，”Bucky告诉他们。

Steve无辜地朝他微笑，然后走上台阶，走向正在等待着他们的牧师。他们交换了誓言，Steve把婚戒推上Howard的手指，婚戒的材质跟Bucky的温暖的金属手臂材质一样。他们庆祝性地再次接吻，Howard的手搭在他的臀部，而Steve用一只手捧住Howard的脸颊。

大多数夜晚，他们被过来道贺的朋友们分开。 Steve为复仇者们站在前排的景象皱起眉头。他不知道自己为什么会觉得咆哮突击队的成员站在他身边的景象相当违和。他们手挽手地走过长廊，Howard的轿车有着近乎全黑的玻璃，当Howard挤进他双腿之间解开他裤子的时候，他已经无法在思考下去了。

但有时候，当Steve从他作为已婚男士的第一个吻里抽身的时候，他看到的不是Howard，而是Tony，睁着大眼睛，脸上泛着兴奋的潮红。

在那些夜晚，Steve会大口喘息着在SHIELD提供给他的空荡荡的公寓中醒来，被寂寞吞噬，因为自己的渴望而自我唾弃。


	2. Stark一家的圣诞节

有时候Tony会想象有Steve存在的童年，Stark一家的圣诞节会有什么改变。

圣诞节的灯火让他想起这个节日一直是让他腹部翻搅不已的噩梦。Tony从不享受圣诞节，而灯火总是让他想起 _Stark一家的圣诞节！_ 一个他的父母每年秀给世界看的让别人觉得Stark夫妇也是真实的人的表演。Tony很早很早就会从床上被叫起来，有人会精心整理他的造型，让他看起来凌乱而迷人，然后他可以回到床上，但必须非常静止地躺着。听到暗号之后，他会从床上跳起来，装出一副十分兴奋的模样。摄像机跟着他一路跑过走廊（ _你们确定要让我跑？你们以前总是不让我跑的。_ ），然后重重地拍响爸爸妈妈的房间的门 （真的吗？）。妈妈会先开门，看起来非常完美，但还是会给摄像机一个惊讶的吸气声，然后把脸藏起来。当她躲回房间后，爸爸会穿着睡衣走出来。

“今天是圣诞节，爸爸！”

（ _Tony讨厌有人陈述显而易见的事实，他更讨厌那个人是他自己。_ ）

“你觉得圣诞老人给你带来什么礼物了吗？”Howard宠溺的问道，像Tony在公园里看到过的其他父亲一样在他6岁的儿子面前蹲下。

Tony得咬住嘴唇才能防止自己脱口而出， _你说过世界上根本就没有圣诞老人！_ 但这个动作给他加了分，因为他的爸爸只是轻轻笑了，揉乱他的头发，好像他的犹豫让他显得非常可爱。

“好吧，让我们一起去看看，怎么样？”

所有看电视的人只会知道，Tony再一次奔跑着穿过走廊，而他的爸爸跟着他，大笑着提醒他小心脚下的台阶。事实上，摄像机后来被关掉了，而他们在门前又重新拍了一遍，然后他的妈妈洗漱装扮完出现了，跟他们一起来到了客厅。他们告诉Tony要跑进房间，好像这不是他第四次这么做了。他滑跪到圣诞树下，发出 _啊_ 和 _哇哦_ 的惊叹声，对着昨晚他看着JARVIS精心摆好的礼物感叹。这些礼物有着巨大的包装和写着 _来自圣诞老人_ 的漂亮手写字的卡片。Tony孝顺地拿了一个送给爸爸，又拿了一个送给妈妈，然后给自己留了一个。爸爸妈妈在沙发上坐在一起，比没有摄像机的任何时候都要近，他们在微笑，爸爸的手揽住妈妈的肩膀。

Tony早就接受了要拆开礼物的指示。第一年他们不得不重新包装礼物的时候爸爸不太高兴，因为Tony小心翼翼地揭开每一条胶带，把包装纸完好无损地摊平。他这次撕碎了包装，真是浪费啊，金色的纸屑飞得到处都是。

“哇哦！”Tony冲着底下的阿姆斯特朗的可伸缩模型尖叫。他早就知道盒子里有什么东西了，今年最流行的圣诞礼物。他其实挺喜欢阿姆斯特朗的可伸缩模型的，尽管他爸爸对一个可伸缩的男人嗤之以鼻（爸爸肯定不会喜欢Reed的），所以他不介意拿起它向他的父母兴奋地展示，喊着 _看圣诞老人送了我什么！_

爸爸拆出一件他肯定不会跟他喜欢的那条领带一起穿的毛衣，而妈妈有了一双新拖鞋和一条长绒的粉色浴袍。Tony打开他的衣服盒子，表现出恰到好处的感激之情，而妈妈指着她新的Kitchenaid立式搅拌机滔滔不绝地赞美说， _哦，_ _Howard_ _，_ _这_ _能_ _让_ _烹_ _饪变_ _得多么_ _轻_ _松！你是怎么知道的？_ 尽管Tony不觉得她的妈妈可以在没有Maddie夫人的帮助下烧开一壶水。

_译注：Kitchenaid是美国相当受欢迎的家庭厨具品牌。_

在这一段录完后，他们开车去了城里，用剩下的一天在医院分发礼物和拜访二战老兵。Tony觉得也许拜访老兵是他爸爸唯一真正喜欢的事。他会坐在那些人旁边，和他们说起他们的战争和新的战争，和他们握手，轻拍他们后背。

之后，当摄像机关闭后，妈妈脸上的笑容褪去，并且回到她的卧室，独自吃晚餐。Tony不舒服地和爸爸一起坐在客厅里，一边吃晚餐，一边看“无敌金刚”。爸爸已经半醉了，而且他在整个剧播出的时候一直滔滔不绝的评论Steve Rogers才是真正的无敌金刚，甚至比那更强，如果他没死去的话，整个世界都会不一样了。

_译注：无敌金刚，The Six Million Dollar Man，美国70年代的热播剧，讲述由 Lee Majors主演的Steve Austin，在一次太空旅程中严重受伤﹐他在手术中被改造﹐右手﹑双腿及左眼都换上了机械裝置﹐之後他跑得比常人快﹐弹跳力奇高﹑看得远而且还力大无穷。但这个剧现在再看的话挺搞笑的，跑得快是用慢镜头拍的，跳得高是用低镜头拍的，而且每次他展现能力之前都会配上搞笑的电子音以显示他装置的启动。_

所以，当他飞过纽约上空，看着脚下的万家灯火时，Tony幻想着如果Steve在的话，他们家的圣诞节会有什么变化。

首先，没有摄像机。Steve绝对不会允许的，不能在他们的家里，现在可是圣诞节，Howard，是家庭时间。剩下的世界可以等着。在Tony的幻想里，他会自发地早早起床，不用别人指示地跑到他爸爸的门口。他会仔细地从钥匙孔中聆听里面的声音，在听到第一声模糊的低语声的时候敲门。

“进来吧，儿子！”

Tony打开门，一点儿也不奇怪地看到Steve叔叔坐在爸爸的床尾。妈妈和Peggy阿姨一起从相连的另外一个房间里走出来，她们都穿着丝绸睡袍和拖鞋。Steve伸出手，Tony欢快地跑进房间，跳起来，相信Steve会接住他。Steve确实接住了他，当然了，还直接把他放到了床上，开始扮演凶恶的毁灭博士，向他发起挠痒痒攻击，而Tony会跟他爸爸组成一队共同抵挡笑笑怪的袭击。最后妈妈和Peggy也会加入Tony的队伍，Peggy跳到Steve背上，固定住他的手，而妈妈去挠他的肋骨。爸爸挡住Tony，把他藏到看不见的地方。当Steve从妈妈和Peggy的双重攻击下挣脱的时候，Tony已经安全地缩在毯子下，在Steve迷惑地大声说“可爱的小家伙哪儿去啦？诅咒你哦！下次我一定会抓住你的！”的同时吃吃发笑。

快乐地急促喘息着，Tony终于从毯子下探出脑袋。“你永远也抓不住我的，笑笑怪！”

他们最终都躺到床上，Tony高兴地被爸爸和Steve挤在中间，妈妈和Peggy躺在爸爸的旁边。Steve从床头柜下变出各种礼物，当Tony打开他的，拿出只属于他的阿姆斯特朗伸缩动作模型时，他兴奋地窜到Steve身上。

“这太可笑了，”他的爸爸抱怨道，拉着那模型一条可伸缩的胳膊。“人类的组织可不能支撑这样的弹性——”

“Howard，”Steve冲他嘘了一声。“这只是个玩具。”

“这在科学上是不现实的，”Howard坚持道，Tony用力拉伸玩具的胳膊来证明爸爸的观点。

“但这不是不可能的，不然你就会说不可能了。别破坏别人的乐趣了。”

当Steve倾身过来吻他爸爸的脸颊时，Tony什么也没多想，因为Steve总在这儿，常常亲吻爸爸的脸颊。他也会亲吻妈妈和Peggy阿姨和Tony，所以这没关系。最终他们都从床上下来，来到楼下，看到圣诞老人留下了一大袋礼物。Tony坚信圣诞老人不是真的，但他不知怎么回事地躲过了Tony设计的所有的陷阱。加上考虑到这么多新礼物，所以Tony找遍了 _整栋房子_ ，它们肯定是藏在什么地方的。

爸爸收到了一件新毛衣，他会穿上它肯定只是因为Steve叔叔说这件很衬他的眼睛，还有一条新领带，他肯定会在不得不戴着去上班的时候抱怨它的。妈妈打开礼物，得到了一副闪亮的耳环，她用手肘轻轻顶了顶Peggy阿姨并说道，“谢谢啦，圣诞老人。”Steve得到了一副新的画笔，他把那些叫做油性色彩笔，而且他还向Tony保证会教他如何使用这些。而Peggy得到了一把手枪。爸爸皱起眉头，瞪着她，但她也向Tony承诺说会教他怎么用。

他们在早餐后一起出门去堆雪人，爸爸把满满一手的雪球塞到Steve的夹克里，由此他们开始打雪仗。玩到最后Tony和Steve一起造了一面雪墙作掩体，而Peggy和爸爸躲在雪人身后，妈妈已经逃离战场，给他们做热可可去了。

他们还是在接下来的时间里去医院分发礼物以及拜访老兵，但在Tony的想象里，这一切都不像现实中那样惨淡，仅仅是因为有Steve的存在。在他的幻想里，爸爸会笑地更多，而Tony不会需要这么早的就不再相信有魔法的存在。他想象的这一切都如此令人痛苦的完美，所以他整个圣诞节都把自己锁在工作室里。

他故意不去想象蜷缩着躺在Steve身边的沙发上，捧着一杯酒和他一起看糟糕的圣诞电影的场景，Steve的手臂会搭在他的肩膀上，他们的腿会靠在一起。他不去想圣诞节的早晨他们会安静地交换礼物，Tony会给他一盒印度的颜料和水彩，它们看起来像是个礼物仅仅是因为礼品店的傻瓜姑娘在盒子上系了一根金色的丝带。他绝对没有去想Steve送了他一副画作为回礼，用喜庆得可怕的红色和绿色彩纸包着，上面装饰了一百万条彩带，当Tony小心翼翼地解开绳结，摊平包装纸的时候，Steve不会对他这种行为评论一个字。这些幻想都存在于另一个不属于他的宇宙。Tony想象这些场景的时候没有想象Steve和爸爸并肩坐在床上亲吻的时候多，他无法确定他究竟更希望看到爸爸的微笑，还是希望他自己去亲吻Steve，而且 _上帝_ 啊，这难道不是他这周以来 _没有_ 去想的最变态的事吗？

Tony在12月30日现身了，他在工作室门口找到了一个小小的系着白色丝带的红色盒子，里面是个旅行商店卖 的雪花玻璃球，玻璃球里面装着戴着黄色围巾的钢铁侠，身后是纽约的城市缩影。Tony摇了摇，让雪花在水里飞起来，他不需要看卡片就知道是Steve送他的。他轻轻地用一只手托着它，觉得他应该想要摔碎它，但他发现自己在冲着它微笑。


End file.
